Since a tendency to use metallic cases having conductivity in electronic devices has recently increased, there has been a growing need to prevent electric shorts from occurring in the interior and an electrical charge being transferred to the exterior of electronic devices.
In detail, there are an increasing number of cases in which the front surface of a portable electronic device is manufactured using a metal frame in order to improve the aesthetic properties and strength thereof. Therefore, there is an increased demand for a method to protect electronic components in the interior of electronic devices from being affected by an ESD on the exterior thereof or to protect users from receiving an electric shock caused by an internal power defect.
However, due to the miniaturization and integration of portable electronic devices, additional ESD protection devices or electric shock prevention devices have been difficult to provide.